


Run After the Past, Time Lord

by Outer_Rim_Elf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: all of the Doctors at once, also it's a bit dark, because i'm vague and lazy, but welcome to dr who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outer_Rim_Elf/pseuds/Outer_Rim_Elf
Summary: Running is useless, and yet some Time Lords forget that.





	Run After the Past, Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Eleven said something about running after things before they go, and the vague impression of it stuck in my mind.  
> Hence, this.  
> (I'm sorry about the weird POV)

 

When you’re a Time Lord,

  
Things start to fade.

  
People, places, events, memories moldering,

  
Sinking into a quagmire of forgetfulness,

  
Deep in the cavernous halls of a Time Lord mind which echo,

  
Emptily.

 

 

So you run.

  
You run after the things that were,

  
Only to discover that-

  
You are running in vain.

  
You are chasing rainbows.

  
Running after shards of light,

  
Prisms of dew.

  
The corner of a mirror,

  
When the sun strikes it right.

 

 

Running is useless,

  
And you know it.

  
But you run anyway-

  
Because giving up helps no one.

  
Or so you tell yourself.

 

 

Run after the past,

  
Time Lord,

  
Run.


End file.
